


Shut your mouth and turn me inside-out

by doctorziegler



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (kinda), (mentions of), Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anal Training, Come Shot, Creampie, Desperation Play, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Grinding, Kink Meme, Large Cock, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teasing, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorziegler/pseuds/doctorziegler
Summary: They say patience is a virtue, but Tony Stark hasalwaysbeen a sinner.(Avengers Kink Memefill for the prompt:Steve/Tony, size kink, sex toys, anal play—While Tony's still the big playboy, he's never had anal sex [although maybe he's tried his own fingers once or twice] and Steve isbig.)





	Shut your mouth and turn me inside-out

“But it won’t—“  
  
“Yeah, come _on_ , it _totally_ will. I’ve even seen it happen before! It’s one-hundred percent biologically possible, Steve. ... Or, at least, it is _now_ , in this, ah, _civilized_ day and age.”  
  
“You've 'seen it'; right, as in, you’ve seen it happen on _film_ , or—“  
  
“Bi-o-lo-gic-al-ly poss-i- _ble_ , Steven,” Tony sounded the words out condescendingly, enunciating syllable-by-syllable, taking his time with it as if the statement might _just_ sink into Steve’s handsome, stubborn head, the more slow-going he was. “I mean, seriously, don’t correct _me_ on biology, big man. Did they even _have_ biology classes in the 12th century? And, besides, assuming that they _did_ , sure, whatever; I still think _your_ knowledge of what the human body can and can't handle is a _little_ outdated.”  
  
Steve rolled his eyes, arms folded across his bare chest. “First of all, Tony, you know I wasn't born in—“  
  
“No. Shush. _Stop_. I don't care. Argument over,” the playboy sat up on his knees as he made his point, just as naked as the gorgeous blond specimen of a man in front of him— albeit about a thousand times hornier than his Super-Soldier counterpart. “It’ll _fit_. Come _on_ ; we’ve practiced! I don’t _care_ if it hurts; I've already told you that, what, like, a _zillion_ times now? Steve— I want you in me. _Now_. Seriously. Hurry the fuck up.”

Tony’s voice wavered slightly on that final command, leaning forward onto his hands and knees so his ass was in the air, high enough so that Steve could get a good view of it just by glancing over Tony’s spine.

He wiggled from side to side, as flirtatious and coy as ever as his hips swayed enticingly. As if on cue, Tony couldn’t help but grin as he watched Steve’s resolve weaken, fists clenching by his sides as he rested a knee on the bed, bringing his impressive erection near enough to his lover's face that, if he'd really wanted to, Tony could've easily sucked it into his mouth.

That _wasn’t_ the plan, though.

At least, not tonight.  
  
The last time they'd been in this exact position, they were both so heated that Tony had almost forgotten about— well, had  _almost_ forgotten that he’d never done... _this_. Not really; not exactly.

Sure, he’d given a hundred different blowjobs to a hundred different guys; he’d given and received too many handjobs to count, and, yeah, he’d even experimented with his own body, sliding a single finger into himself while on the brink of an orgasm, but he’d never actually...  _had_ anal sex before.

Particularly not with someone as well-endowed as Captain 'Big Dick' America was.  
  
Steve was— _huge_ , to say the very fucking least. Even when they’d just be in the preliminary stages of their fuck-session and the blond had still been flaccid, his cock was the most damn pleasantly imposing thing Tony had ever laid eyes on.

He’d made a ton of stupid comments about Steve maybe switching lines of work someday and becoming a porn star ( _that_ hadn’t gone over well, but it was a heat of the moment thing, so, who could really blame him?) instead of a superhero, because that was just what Tony Stark _did_ — he made bad jokes whenever something got under his skin, and, holy _hell_ , did Steve’s cock make him nervous.

Shit, Steve must’ve been six, maybe seven inches taller than Tony anyway, in terms of height, but this? This was even more of an intimidation.

By the time they were truly losing themselves in one another and Steve— a little presumptuously, to be fair— tried to force himself into Tony's tight body, the playboy completely lost his nerve. He'd squeaked and panicked, pushed at Steve’s broad chest and pulled away at once, his back colliding with the headboard as he explained to the Super-Soldier what, exactly, had just gone wrong.

Of course, Mr. Old-Fashioned-Views perceived the whole thing as Tony’s fear of losing his virginity on an emotional or spiritual level, or, _something_ , but, the truth of the matter was more like fear that Steve couldn't physically _fit_ inside him.

As in wouldn't-fit-without-Tony-dying-from-some-kind-of- _rupture_.   
  
That'd been a couple of weeks ago, though, and since then, Steve had gotten the bright idea of...  _training_ Tony for the damn thing, like it was some sort of extraordinarily sexy Olympic-level challenge for Tony to undertake, and not just taking his boyfriend's dick.

Tony swore every night he was put to bed aching and stretched-out that he hoped Steve was this damned determined in every sex act they ever took part it, because— _damn_. Each night, Steve used toys— plugs and dildos and anal beads— to stretch the smaller man out, working from the very 'bottom' up— pun definitely _not_ intended.

Steve exclusively used tiny toys at first, and they'd been the most torturous, _teasing_ little things— Tony vowed to throw those Godforsaken things out as soon as he could handle more intense penetration.

By the end of the first week, Steve was using a thick four-inch dildo on the virgin-playboy, and it was all Tony could do not to tell him that _that_ was too much, which would have been ridiculous and pathetic because Steve had to be at least  _twice_ that size and if he couldn’t even take something that small, how would he _ever_ fit Steve?  
  
So, Tony began to practice on his own, without Steve's supervision, taking extra-long showers, inserting three fingers into himself just for fun— then, often getting caught in the act by his overbearing boyfriend and proceeding to get fingered a whole lot harder and a whole lot more _desperate_ by the other man's much-bigger fingers.

Steve was losing his resolve more noticeably by the day— that much was obvious. He _needed_ Tony, wanted desperately to stop using toys and to actually be inside of him, instead, to feel that hot little body wrapped around him and Tony swore he’d never get tired of seeing such wanton, unabashed desire on Steve’s all-too-handsome poster-boy face.  
  
Brushing recollections aside, Tony reached back, rubbing his fingertips over the plug he was currently stuffed with's flat end, the sensation causing a shiver to run up his spine as he squirmed teasingly again. He raised his ass higher still, allowing Steve an even better view of how full Tony already was, so maybe he could get it through the man's thick skull that he was as ready as he’d ever be.

“Come _on_ ,” Tony panted, pulling the plug out slightly and watching the delicious way Steve’s Adam’s apple bobbed in response to the sight, “I’m _ready_. I can take it. Look how _big_ this thing is; c’mon, you _know_ I’m ready. Steve, just— please? Fuck me?”

He _really_ didn’t want to resort to begging, but this was getting goddamn ridiculous. Surging forward enough to rub his face against Steve’s hard-on, Tony glanced up at his lover, desire clear in his eyes as he fully removed the toy and let it drop onto the pillows behind him. “ _Please_ , Steve. I _need_ it. It doesn’t even _hurt_ anymore, baby; I like it. I _like_ the stretch; I like it _so_ much. You’ll fit; I’m fucking ready. Please. _Please_ ,” he ran his lips over the head of Steve’s swollen cock, his breath ghosting over the man's foreskin as he whispered, “please, fuck me with it.”  
  
The next thing Tony knew, he was facing the opposite direction, and Steve was reaching for another toy—one of the bigger dildos he’d managed to work into Tony for the first time just yesterday, something that was both thick _and_ long— and made Tony feel like he was on fire in all of the greatest ways imaginable.

He trembled, legs spreading farther apart as he pressed his ass into his lover's strong hands, encouraging Steve to use the toy, to use something, _anything_ to fill him up again.

“You’re _not_ ready yet,” Tony heard the other man say, his tone borderline-scolding, and the disappointment Tony felt for a split second was quickly replaced when Steve slid the lube-coated toy into his hole and began fucking him with it in earnest. “You can take _this_ , sure, but— it’s different. It’s not me; it’s just... a _thing_. I can pull it out if it gets too intense for you. I— I don’t think _I_ could pull out, even if you told me to. I want it so _bad_ , Tony. Can't you see why that scares me?”

The blond bent his head down, pulling the dildo to the side just enough to expose Tony’s gape before he rolled his tongue over it, making Tony _yelp_ , by far the most embarrassing sound he’d ever made. Steve was eating him out,  _while_ using the toy, and he was going to explode in less than a minute if this assault didn’t slow the fuck down immediately.

“I want it more than you do, Tony, can’t you see that? I’m— _God_ , can’t you feel how _hard_ I am, just from doing this? Can you imagine what I’ll be like when I see you filled up, like this, because of _me_? I _need_ to trust that you can handle the whole thing. You’re doing so well, Tony, you _are_ , but— we’ll need to wait just a little longer, okay?” Steve’s words were like honey, gentle and caring but so _hot_ , his voice coming out in ragged pants and grunts and Tony was beyond true comprehension of _anything_ at this point, his hips moving back and forth and side to side so he could fuck himself on the toy Steve was holding in case the blond momentarily forgot to move his hand.

“You’re like— _aah_ ,” Tony whined, jutting his hips backward and bumping them against Steve’s lap, “you’re like a mile away, genius, how the _hell_ am I supposed to ‘feel’ how hard you are? Show it to me, tough guy. Lemme feel it. I wanna know. Tease— oh, _fuck_ , yeah, big man. Tease me with it.”  
  
With a predatory growl, Steve stabbed his cock against Tony’s thigh, canting forward so it slid up along the side of the dildo that was still lodged in the playboy’s perfect ass.

There was a suggestion of something here that wasn’t entirely lost on Tony, and the sheer thought of being _that_ full, stuffed with a toy _and_ Steve, both, and knowing that maybe-somebody he’d even be able to take it, for real, proved too much for Tony.

The orgasm that hit him was actually painful, a full-bodied climax as he spilled his seed all over the bed, his hole puckering around the dildo as Steve continued to thrust forward, his cock nearly bending as he ground it against the toy, desperate for entrance but with the fake dick in the way, no matter how much lube they were using, the task proved utterly impossible.  
  
Tony reached back lazily, moments later, still coming down from his orgasm but eager for it to be just as good for Steve, for the man who was being so cautious, so caring with him, for a man unlike any other men, other men who would’ve— and _had_ , in the past— left Tony because he was so tight and damn near impossible to fuck.

Slapping Steve’s hand out of the way, he pulled the offending dildo out, dropped it, then shoved two fingers into his own ass and tugged his loosened hole open, letting Steve watch his insides work and attempt to readjust themselves to the sudden emptiness, feeling his own cock swell at the sound of need that came out of the other man’s throat just from looking at Tony’s pretty-and-pink gape.  
  
“Come in it,” Tony whispered, demanded, looking at the blond from over his shoulder, rocking back enough so that his slick hole rubbed against the tip of Steve’s cock and, God, if _that_ wasn’t a delicious promise of what was to come someday, Tony didn’t know what was, or would be. “C’m _on_ , baby, creampie me. Give it up. Just— just put the _tip_ in. I wanna feel— I want to feel you get off _in_ me, I want it _so_ bad—“  
  
Steve nearly howled, his body surging forward as he collapsed against Tony’s back, hips pumping as he came, violent and hot and sticky and all of a sudden, it really _was_ happening, and, oh, Tony felt it, _felt_ Steve inside of him, just an inch, barely there, but it was enough. Steve was shooting ribbons of thick come into Tony’s ass and Tony fell apart all over again, hoping Steve would forget himself and just— keep _going_ , would just fuck him right now and say to _hell_ with waiting—

But then the bigger man was slipping out, thumbing Tony’s hole and opening it up to let the come drip out down the playboy’s balls. _Christ_. Who ever said old-fashioned boys weren't _nasty_?  
  
“You okay?” Steve asked, voice much gentler now, turning Tony onto his side and spooning up behind him, one of the blond’s strong hands caressing Tony’s ass cheek and occasionally dipping down into his crack. 

“I’d be more okay if you’d just fuck me already, but, hey. Beggars can’t be choosers," Tony rolled against Steve’s broad chest as he murmured, crawling atop him and grinding his ass against the other man’s softening cock, a sleepy smirk on his face. “We ready for the next size up now, 'sir'?”  
  
Steve laughed, a warm, breathless, turned-on sound, and Tony couldn’t help but grin wider, watching the blond reach over to the bedside table to grab a plug considerably bigger than the one Tony'd been wearing before.  
  
Oh, yeah— it was going to be a _good_ sort of day.  
  
[END]

**Author's Note:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ this is still probably my fav fic ever and i wrote it five years ago, So There.
> 
> [ [twitter](https://twitter.com/heatvisions) / [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/DOOOMZO) ]


End file.
